Gosalyns Boyfriend
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: Gosalyn and Honker are 15 yrs old. And Gos gets her first crush. How will Honker react to the news?
1. Default Chapter

                             Gosalyns Boyfriend 

                                    Chapter 1: The Crush.

You see Gosalyn and Honker walking home from a basketball game. Gosalyns bouncing a basketball game.

"Man that was a great game!" Gosalyn said while bouncing the ball.

"Yeah I know. You really killed them Gos!" He steals the ball from her. And replays the move that she did. "That was so so cool! There was 10 secs left on the clock. And the other team had the ball. But you were like I don't think so! So you took it. And you faked right, then left. You shot and scored with one sec on the clock! That was just amazing!" Honker said. She takes the ball back from him. "Thanks Honkman! That was great wasn't?" She chuckled. Honker laughed. "Yeah it was! I wish that I could play that good" Honker stopped and looked down at the ground. Gosalyn stopped bouncing her ball and looked at him. "Honk you're not that bad. You know all you have to do is keep practing. Who knows you might be able to beat me one day. But I doubt that much." She said while bouncing her ball again. "Gee thanks Gos. But just look at me. I mean really look at me. I'm not good at anything. I'm a nerd!" Gosalyn couldn't stand it when he talked like that. "Honker T. Meddlefoot! You stop that talk right now. You hear me? You are my best friend! You're the champ at a lot of stuff! You are one of the smartest people I know! So come on lets go back to my house and order a pizza, hear my dad talk about his day again." She rolled her eyes. Honker laughed. "Okay but no anchovies this time okay?" She laughed. "Hey how was I supposed to know that my dad was going to dare me to eat that? That was just nasty stuff! The thought about that just makes me shiver!" She just shivered at the thought about that again.

         They get to her house. "Are you sure that your dad wouldn't mind me coming over this late at night?" Honker asked. And adjusting his glasses. "Nah! He wouldn't mind. He's probably too tired to care!" They walk in and she slammed the door. "Daaadd! I'm home!" She yells out. From the other room. "I know. I heard you slamming the door! And what did I tell you about doing that anyways?" Drake scolded her. "Sorry dad. But all serious though. Order a pizza will you? I'm hungry. And this time no anchovies!" As she though her gym bag on the floor. Just then a look came over her face. She just told her dad what to do! She was just waiting for his response. "What was that young lady?" He picked up her gym bag. "Uh I mean that is will you please order us a pizza?" She gave him the old puppy dog eyes and he was putty. "Well I guess I can." His face turned soften up. "Thanks dad you're the best!" She gave him a hug. "Come on Honk lets see what's on the tube!" Her and Honker went and sat on the couch. Drake picked up the phone and called the pizza place. "I would like a large pizza with pepperoni and sausage and peppers. For delivery. The names Drake Mallard at 620 pond drive". "No anchovies this time!" Gosalyn yelled from the other room. "Don't worry. I didn't order it with anchovies this time." He yelled back. "Good. Cause if you did. You would be wearing it!" Gos joked with him. "Oooh is that a promise or a threat?" He yelled back. "Oh it's a promise you can count on that!" Drake rolled his eyes and went back to where everybody was.  "Gos I am so proud of you today!" She just looked at him. "Aren't you always proud of me dad?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh wait. Don't answer that." She chuckled. "What are you talking about Gos? Of course I'm always proud of you. I might not agree with everything that you do. Such as when you thought that it was "cool" to sneak out to see that movie that I didn't want you to see in the first place. But I've always been proud of you!" He said. "Aww thanks dad!" She goes up to him and hugs him. Then the doorbell rings. "Oh I'll get it guys. It's probably the pizza dude!" She grabs the money and runs to the door. And when she opened the door there was standing a cute guy. With blonde hair and everything. Just perfect. She couldn't talk. Which was a first for her. Usually her mouth runs a hundred miles an hour. "Hi. Here's you're pizza with pepperoni and sausage and green peppers. That will be 8.50." The guy said. Gos hands him the money. "Thanks. Have a great night!" He turns around and walks back to his car. 

Gos is just standing there with the pizza. And Drake comes walking in. "Well are you just going to stand there. Holding the pizza or are we going to eat?" She snaps out of it. "Huh oh yeah sorry about that." 

She walks in the living room. Everybody is eating and talking except for Gos. She's too busy thinking about the pizza guy. "So Gos Honker told me that you really killed them today!" Drake said. There was no answer. "Hello? Earth to Gosalyn come in Gosalyn!" Her dad teased. She finally snaps out of it. "Huh? What?" Drake put his plate down. "Okay Gos what is it?" He asked her. She stopped eating for a second. "What?" She asked him. Drake knew that something was on her mind. "Gos you hardly touched your food or talked. And that's not like you. You haven't talked or anything since. Oh I know what's going on now!" He snapped his fingers. She just looked at him dumbfound. "What are you talking about Dad? There isn't anything going on." She said while eating her pizza. "Gos Gos Gos it's perfectly normal for a girl you're age." He gave her an aww kind of a look. "Dad I don't know what you're talking about. But would you please stop! You're freaking me out now!" She went over and got another slice of pizza. Drake rolled his eyes. "Sweetie it's normal for you to have a crush on somebody." She almost choked on her pop. "Um excesses me did I just hear what I think you said?" She gave him the evil eye. Drake was so happy. "Oh this is so sweet! My little girl has a crush on the pizza guy!" Gos got real angry with him and threw a pillow at him. "Are you crazy? I don't have a crush!" She yelled at him. "Sure you don't honey." He joked.

  Later that night Honker was leaving. "Honk I'm so sorry you had to be here for that." She shook her head. Honker just laughed. "Oh it's okay Gosalyn." He walked out the door. She closed the door. And went back to her dad. "Not one word. Not one single word! You got me!" She said to her dad. While walking up the stairs. "Oh of course not Gosalyn. You better get you're beauty rest for you're lover!" He joked. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that dad!" She said as she turned the corner to her room.

It's the next day and Gosalyn is walking home from her soccer game. She walks in and sees the pizza guy. "Ahh!" She runs to her dad in the kitchen. "Dad! What is he doing here? What did you do?" She asked him. "Hey don't look at me. He just came over not to long ago looking for you!" Gos raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah right dad! Why would a total babe like him? Want to come all over here to see somebody like me?" She automatically covered her mouth. "Aha! So it finally comes out. I thought that you didn't like him Gos?" Gos yelled at him. "I don't for you're information!" Drake just looked at her. "Then why did you call him a "total babe" then?" He asked. She knew that she couldn't talk her way out of this one. "Okay you win. I confess. I think that he's cutest thing on two legs. There are you happy now?" She sighed. "Very. Now go out there and talk to him!" He pushes her out. "Dad don't! I don't know.." He pushed her in the living room. "Uh hi" She said shyly. "Hi." He said with a smile. She sat down on the couch. "My names Alex." He said. "The names Gosalyn." They shook hands. "Gosalyn that's a real pretty name." Alex said. She laughed. "Thanks." Alex looked around and saw a lot of sports pictures of her. "I see that you're a big sports fan." Gosalyn got up next to him. "Yeah I've always been into sports." She couldn't stop looking at his eyes. They just made her melt! "That's so cool. I love a girl who's not afraid to get a little dirty." He gave her a sly smile. Gos thinking to herself: Man he has the most cutest smile ever! 

Drake is watching from the kitchen. "So far so good!" The phone rings. "Hello? Who? Sorry wrong number!" He hangs up. Back with Gosalyn and Alex. "Well I better be going now." Alex said. "Oh okay" Gosalyn said. "Well it was nice hanging out with you" Alex said while putting on his coat. "Yeah it was. We should do it again some time." She said. "How about next weekend?" Alex asked. "I'd like that" Gos said. "Me too!" Alex said. And with that he leaned over and kissed her. After 15 secs he stopped and walked out the door. Gosalyn was just standing there dumbfounded again. "Wow." That's all she could say for about 10 secs. Then it just hit her. "Ahh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She jumped up and down. Drake comes running out of the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Gos calmed down and got her cool back. "Ahem. Nothings wrong dad. In fact things couldn't be better." She giggled. And hummed all the way to her room. Drake just shrugged and went back to the living room. 

Coming on the next chapter: The Date…..   
  



	2. The Date

                                                         Chapter 2

                             The Date

Gosalyn is waiting for her friend Melody to come over.  The bell rings.

"I'll get it!" Gosalyn runs to the door. And her friend Melody was there. She bought a big make up case with her. "All righty Gos. Lets make some magic!" Melody said. Gosalyn took one look at the make up case. "Do you really need all that make up?" She asked. Melody just rolled her eyes. "Of course we do Gos. There's cancellers, powder, and eye shadow, and lipstick, blush, finally maska." Gosalyn just looked dumbfound. "Okay okay. I'm sorry I asked."Gosalyn laughed. 

 They ran up to her room. "Okay Gosalyn where are you two going tonight?" She asked while looking through her closet. "I think bowling then out for dinner." Gosalyn said while looking through her sports Illustrated magazine. Melody rolled her eyes. "You and your sports. I don't know. Is that all you have in your closet is sports jerseys? You'll need something fun but looks good." Now it was Gosalyns turn to roll her eyes. "And what's wrong with what I picked out?" She pointed to a football jersey. Melody just gave her a look. "Oh please Gosalyn. You want to impress this guy. Not think that you're on of the guys." Gos took offence to that. "And what's wrong with being one of the guys?" Melody and Gosalyn are totally different. Melody is into boy bands and make up, clothes, boys. Gosalyn is into sports, and sports, sports. This was going to be Gosalyns first date ever. Her dad made it perfectly clear that she couldn't start dating until she was 15. And that went well with her. She wasn't interested in guys like that. But there was something about Alex that made her look twice. Melody has been on lots of dates. So Gosalyn knew that Melody knew what she was talking about. "Gos there's nothing wrong with being one of the guys. But you want to look good right?" Melody saw a tank top that was way in the back of her closet. That would look perfect on Gos. "Alright now let's put some makeup on you!" Melody pointed out to the seat and Gos sat down. "Now the fun begins!" Melody clapped. Gosalyn on the other hand hated putting make up on. "You mean torture don't you?" She teased. "Ha ha very funny Gos. Now hold still. You don't want to look like this is you're first date do you?" Melody asked while putting make up on. "Mel this is my first date remember?" Gosalyn said. "Yeah but he doesn't know that. So you'll have to look great." Melody put powder on Gos. 

   30 mins later and Gos is all dolled up. Her hair is curly and everything looked perfect. "Well Gos what do you think?" Melody asked. Gosalyn looked in the mirror with horror. "I feel like I'm going to puke! I can't believe that you actually made me ware make up!" Gosalyn said. "Oh you'll be fine Gos. Trust me!" Melody put all of her makeup back in the case. And they walked down the stairs. "Okay Gos. You better call me tonight. And tell me EVERYTHING that happened tonight." Melody said. Gosalyn rolled her eyes. She doesn't get it why would somebody want to know about all this stuff. "Will do. Talk to you later Mel!" Gos closed the door. Drake comes walking in and sees Gosalyn. "Wow! Gos you look great!" He got his camera out and took a picture of her. Gosalyn thought to her self. "Man I feel like such a tool!" Just then the doorbell rang. "Aah! It's him! How do I look?" She asked her dad. He was shocked her never saw this side of her before. "You look great Gosalyn" He chuckled. She runs to the door. And Alex was standing there. "Hey!" Gosalyn said. "Hey Gosalyn. You look great!" Alex looked her over many many times. Gosalyn laughed. "Thanks. So do you!" There was a quite pause. Then her dad comes walking in with a camera. "Okay you two say cheese!" He took the picture. "Daadd!" She pleaded with her dad. "Okay okay. You two have fun. And be back by 11:00 okay?" She nodded and they were out the door. "They grow up so fast!" He said watching them walk to the car. "I'm so sorry about my dad Alex." Gos shook her head about what just happened. Alex laughed. "Hey it's okay. I have parents too. I know how they can be." He opened the door for her. "Thank you" She got in. They drove away. Back in with Drake. He watched them drive away. "My little girl is all grown up." He starts to cry. The doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" He walks to the door. And it was Honker. "Hey Mr. Mallard is Gosalyn home?" Honker asked. "Sorry Honkman but you just missed her. She just took off with her date with the pizza guy." Drake laughed. Then Honker laughed. "So she actually went though it huh?" Drake nodded. "Well Honker I'll let her know that you stopped by." With that Drake closed the door. Honker walked back home. "I can't believe that she actually is going though it!" He walked into his house.

   Back with the daters. "Oh boy it's time to wear the clown shoes now!" Alex commented on the shoes. Gosalyn laughed. "Yeah I know. Aren't they hideous?" Gosalyn added. They sat down and put their shoes on. "Now Gosalyn don't beat me too bad okay?" Alex laughed. "Oh you don't have to worry about that. I haven't bowled in yrs! So you'll probably beat me!" Gosalyn laughed. "Alright why don't you go first!" Alex said. "Okay." She got up and got her ball. And she bowled a strike. "Oh my gosh! I got a strike!" She jumped up and down. "I thought that you said you haven't played in yrs!" Alex raised an eyebrow at her. "I haven't! I'm just that good at what ever I do!" Gosalyn sat back down. And stuck her tongue out on him. "Oh now I'm going to have to beat you!" And with that he got up. And he bowled a gutter ball. Gos just cracked up. "Oh yeah you're deferently going to beat me!" She fell from her seat laughing. Alex turned around and said "Ha ha very funny. Go ahead and laugh!" Gosalyn got up and said. "I thought I was!" Just then Alex got a look on his face. "I bet you couldn't do that again!" Gosalyn could never turn down a bet. "Are you seriuse? I will so beat you so bad! What will I get when I beat you?" She asked. "You mean IF you beat me" You noted to her. "That's what I said. What will I get when I beat you." She laughed. "Well IF you beat me. I will be youre personal slave for a week!" Gosalyn chuckled. "It's a deal! I hope you like vacuuming. Cause that's what you're going to be doing a lot of it. When I get done with you!" They shook hands on it. It was her turn now. She bowled another strike! "Yes! The Gos does it again! And the crowd goes wild! Gosalyn Gosalyn!" She goes sits back down. Alex rolled his eyes. "Gee got a big enough head on you! Don't get to full of yourself. The game just begun!" Gosalyn laughed and thought to her self. "Man this is going to be sweet!" Alex got up and bowled and knocked down one pin. She laughed so hard that she fell off her seat again. "Man this is going to be like taking candy from a baby!" She thought to herself. "Okay Gosalyn if that's you're real name. Let's see you get another strike." He sat down. "No problem Alex." She got up and bowled another strike! Alex mouth just hit the ground. "I can't believe that I'm losing to a girl!" Alex said. Gosalyn laughed. "Welcome to the 21st century Alex" She said

2 hours later. They just returned the shoes. Gosalyn has a bunch of balloons and a touphie with her. "Wow Gosalyn. I can't believe that you bowled a perfect game! Are you sure that you haven't played in like yrs." Alex asked. "Hey I'm just as surprised as you are Alex. I'm telling you the truth I haven't been her since I was 10. Like I said I'm just that good at what ever I do!" She chuckled. "Hmm.. I don't know about that." Alex teased. "Come on Alex I'm hungry! Lets go eat!" They walked out of the bowling alley. And got in the car. 

In the restaurant. "So Gos tell me about yourself" Alex took a sip of his pop.  "Well lets see I'm 15 and a half years old. I'm on my schools girls' basketball, baseball, and hockey team. I live with my dad. Which you already met. I still think that he set us up for this. And you're not telling me. My best friend is Honker Meddlefoot." She took a sip of her pop. "Okay first he did not set us up. When I saw you that day. I just had to get to know you." Gosalyn was shocked to her that. "Now Alex tell me about you?"  Alex stopped eating and looked up. "Alright let's see. I'm 16 yrs old. I'm on the football team. I live with both parents. I have 3 brothers. And I'm the youngest. My best friend is Steve." Gosalyn smiled. "That's cool!" Alex thought of something. "Hey when's you're next basketball game?" That took Gosalyn by surprised. "It's next Friday why?" She never had a guy ask her that. "Well I was thinking about going to it. If you don't mind." She just got a big grin on her face. "Yeah sure." She couldn't help but smile. "Cool what time does it start?" He asked. "Um I think it starts at 5:00." She took one last sip of her pop. "Well Gosalyn are you ready?" She nodded. "Yeah sure am. What time is it anyways?" He looked at his watch. "It's about 10:00." Gosalyn was shocked. "It's that late already?" Alex laughed, "Yeah I know we've been chatting here for hours straight!" Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Well we better be going. Before my dad calls the cops on you!" She laughed. They got up and took off.

         Back with Drake. He's standing by the window. "Oh wear are they? She's been gone for 5 hours! Oh what if something happened to her?" He was starting to walk in circles. Then all of a sudden he heard car doors. "That must be her!" He ran to the window. He saw them get out of the car and walk to the door. "Well I had a great time Alex." Gosalyn said while admiring her perfect game stature. "That's because you killed me in bowling! I still think that you're on you're schools bowling team or something." He teased. "Alex I've told you. I haven't played in forever. I never liked bowling before. But not that I know that I'm good at it. I'm going to play more often. And I'm just naturally good at what ever I do. So there!" She stuck her tongue out again. "Oh there's that tongue again." He gave her a sly smile. They just looked at each other that seemed like forever. Then he was just about to kiss her. When her dad comes out. "Well it's about time that you two got back!" Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Dad, we're an hour early!" She protested. Alex laughed. "It's okay Gos. I should be going back anyways." She turned her attention to him. "Oh you probably want my number right?" She chuckled. "Yeah that might be useful" Alex said. She handed him a piece of paper. "Cool thanks!" He leaned over and kissed her on the check. "See you next Friday Gosalyn." He said while walking back to his car. She just stood there with her hand on her cheek. Then she got a big grin on her face. Drake looked at her. She just walked right past him and inside. She kissed him goodnight. "Goodnight dad." He cut her off at the stairs. "Whoa wait a minute all I get is a goodnight dad? Tell me how was you're date?" He said. Gosalyn just shrugged. "What can I say dad? It was a date. Nothing big." Then the phone rang. Gosalyn ran to it. "Hello? Oh hi Mel. The date was great! He is so amazing! I killed him in bowling! He kept only knocking down one pin or getting a gutter bowl. And I scored a perfect game! And now I get my own personal slave for a week! No not that kind of a slave. And then he kissed me! He is such a great kisser!" She laughed. Drake was watching her tell her friend every little detail. He wanted her to tell him all that stuff. All he got was a goodnight dad, it was just a date. "Gos, it's getting late. You can tell her tomorrow." He was standing over the phone. Gosalyn looked up at him. "Oh okay dad. Hey Mel I'm going to have to let you go. Yeah my dad is standing over by the phone again. Talk to you later!" She hangs up. She was in a giggling mood. Which isn't like her. "Well dad I fare thee a good night. And try to be more relaxed next Friday okay." She gave him a hug and went up to bed. "Uh night Gos." He said. And with that she went up to her room and went to bed. Drake just got a big grin on his face. "Well I think that went well" He laughed and went to bed.

Next Chapter: Honkers True Feelings.

***Honker is feeling left out now. And this is when he finally realized that he's in love with Gosalyn*********


	3. Honkers True Feelings

                          Chapter 3 

                           Honkers True Feeling

-It's the next Friday and Honker goes over to Gosalyns house- "Oh hi Honkman! Come on in. Gos is getting ready for the game." Launch Pad said. "Thanks Launch Pad." Honker walks in and hangs up his coat. Walks in the living room and sees Alex sitting on the couch. Alex hears him come in, turns around and say. "Hey Honkman! What's up?" Honker couldn't stand it when Alex calls him "Honkman" only Gosalyn and her dad can call him that. "Alex! What are you doing here?" Honker asked. "I'm going to the basketball game with you guys tonight." Alex said. Honker looked all over and he couldn't find Gosalyn. "Where is she anyways?" Alex laughed and said "Oh she's trying to convince her dad to let her go to an after dark party tonight." Honker laughed. "Yeah like he will let her go to something like that." Alex and Honker chuckled. Just Gosalyn and her dad come walking out. "Why can't I go?" Gosalyn asked. "Well for one thing it starts at midnight. 2nd there's not going to be any supervisors there. So the answer is NO!" Drake said. Gosalyn just rolled her eyes at him. "Fine!" She saw Honker. "Oh hi Honkman. Ready to go?" She reached down and grabbed her gym bag. Honker smiled. "Yup lets go!" Alex got up and pulled out his keys. "Hey Gos I was thinking." Alex started. Gosalyn laughed. "Well there's a first!" She teased. "Ha ha very funny. Anyways I was thinking about how about after the game we go to a movie or something." Honker laughed. "Sorry Alex but after the games we always come back here and hang out. It's a tradition." Honker adjusted his glasses. Gosalyn looked at Honker. "Gee Honker. We do that every Friday. I would love to go to the movies with you Alex. We can do that next Friday okay Honker?" Honker couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But Gos how would I get home?" Honker asked. "Well I'm going to have to get changed and cleaned up after the game. So we can just drop you off." She said. "Yeah you better! Cause I don't want to be in a car with somebody who stinks!" Alex teased. Gosalyn hit him on the arm. "Ouch!" Gosalyn rolled her eyes. Honker didn't like that. "You know what Gos. You two go ahead and have fun. All of a sudden I'm not feeling too good." Honker said. That took Gosalyn by surprise. They always go to the game together. "Are you sure Honker?" She rubbed his back. "Yeah I'm sure. You two go and have fun." Gosalyn always stayed with him when he was sick. So he thought that she wouldn't go. "Oh okay then. Well dad I'll see you later. And Honker feel better!" She said. Honker was in total shock. "Have fun you two! And come home right after the movie alright?" Drake said. Gos kissed him and walked out.

             Later that night. Honker goes over. "Sorry Honkman. But she's not home yet." Launch Pad said while eating. "Oh alright. Is it okay if I stay here until she gets back?" Honker asked. "Sure. Knock you're self out. D.W. and I were just watching TV." They walk in the living room. "Hey Honkman. I thought that you was sick!" Drake asked. Honker looked worried. "I have to confess. I'm not sick at all. I just didn't want to be the third wheel again." Drake knew what this was really about. He laughed. "You have feelings for Gosalyn don't you Honker?" Honker was shocked. How did he know that right away? "How did you know?" Drake laughed. "Honker please. She's my daughter. I know all the sighs. You backed down on the game. Because of Alex being there. I know when somebody has feelings for my daughter." Honker broke down. "It's true! I do. And it kills me to see her with Alex. I want to be the one who goes to movies with her. Not Alex!" Honker broke down in tears. "Honk you know that Alex is a great guy right. And I think that you should tell Gos how you really feel. I'm sure that she'll apperacte it." Honker looked horrified. "What are you kidding me? I can't do that! She'll never talk to me again!" Just then the door slammed. "Daadd I'm home!" Gos yelled. "Gos we already been through this before!" Drake yelled. "Sorry about that dad." Gosalyn and Alex come walking in. "How did the game go?" Drake asked. Gosalyn threw her gym bag on the floor. "It was great dad! We're still undefeated!" Gosalyn gave her dad a high five. "Wow that's amazing!" Gosalyn turned to Alex and said. "I'll be back. I'm going to chance." Alex laughed. "It's about time." Gosalyn just gave him a look and went upstairs. Alex sat down on the couch. "Oh man Honkman you missed a great game. She really killed them tonight!" Honker answered back. "That's not news. She always does." He snapped back. Alex just gave him a look. "What's you're problem?" Alex asked. "Nevermind Alex. You wouldn't understand if I told you." Honker said. "And does that supposed to mean? What that I'm too stupid to figure it out?" Honker laughed. "Hey you said it not me!" Drake yelled. "That's enough from the two of you!" 

  Gosalyn comes walking down. "Alex I'm ready." Alex got up. "Alright lets get of here!" Alex said. Gosalyn could tell that something was wrong. "What's with the attitude Alex?" Alex just looked at her and mellowed out. "Oh sorry about that Gosalyn. I guess I just had a long day." They start to walk to the door. Drake cuts them off. "Oh wait Gos I think Honker has something to tell you." She turned to Honker. "Honker what is it?" Honker looked down. "It's nothing. You two go ahead and have fun." He put on a fake smile. "Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." They walked to the door. Drake stopped them again. "Gos wait! I really think Honker has something to tell you. Don't you Honker." Honker shook his head. Gos rolled her eyes. "Dad. He said it was nothing. So can you please let me go?" She yelled. Drake knew that he had to think of something fast. "Uh I changed my mind. You can't go." Gosalyn was in shock. "And why not?" She demanded. "Because you're grounded. That's why!" He said. Gosalyn couldn't believe this! "Grounded? What for?" She yelled at him. "Because you didn't pick up you're clothes like I told you too before you left for the game." Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Uh hello earth to dad. I never pick up my clothes. You're going to have to do better then that!" Drake looked at her. "I don't have to. I'm the adult." She groaned. "What ever dad." She went to Alex. "Hey it's okay. I totally understand." Gosalyn laughed. "You do? Then can you please fill me in? Cause I don't understand." They both laughed. "Hey there parents. Nobody understands them. I'll call you tomorrow alright?" He walked out the door. Gosalyn slammed the door. "Gos, I'm really sorry." Drake said. "What ever dad. I'll be up in my room. Waiting for my bread and water!" She stumped to her room. Drake turned to Honker. "NOW's you're chance Honker?" Honker took a deep breath. "I'll try."

He walks upstairs, knocks on the door. "Gosalyn can I come in?" There was no answer. He opened it up. And saw Gosalyn sneaking out the window. "Gosalyn what are you doing? I thought that you're dad grounded you?" Gosalyn laughed. "Yeah for no good reason. I'm going to Alex's house. Don't say anything ok. I'll be back before they know it!" With that Gosalyn was out of the window. Honker rolled his eyes. "Man something's never chance!" He went back down stairs. "So Honk how did it go?" Drake asked. "I couldn't do it." He said. "Oh. How's she doing anyways?" Honker got a worried look oh his face. "Oh you know Gosalyn." He laughed nerves. Drake knew something was up. "Okay Honker what's wrong?" Honker couldn't lie to him. "Alright I'll tell you. She sneaked out to go to Alex." Drake sighed. "What again? I'll call his house and talk to Alex." He picks up the phone and calls. "Hi Alex this is Mr. Mallard. Gosalyns dad. Have you seen Gosalyn?" –Cuts to Alex sitting on the couch with Gosalyn- "Uh no sir I haven't. I thought that she was grounded." Alex said. "Yeah she is. But Honker told me that she broke out and went to you're house." Drake answered. "Oh. Well nope I haven't seen her. But if I do I'll make sure I tell her that you're looking for her okay." Alex laughed nerves. "Oh alright. Thanks anyways." They hung up. Honker walks in. "Well?" Drake sighed and said. "She's there." Honker looked at him. "Don't tell her that I told you that!" Drake agreed. "Well I'm off. Be back soon." Drake walked out the door. 

They arrive at Alex. His mom answered the door. "Hi Mr. Mallard. Yeah Gosalyn is here. She's in the living room with Alex." He walks in and sees them there. "Gosalyn Mallard! Home now!" He grabbed her hand and was pushing her. "Why? So you can ground me for no good reason again?" She yelled back. "Well talk about this when we get home. Now move!" She rolled her eyes and walked out the door. 

Back at home. "Gosalyn what was you thinking? Running away like that?" Gosalyn heard this speech a thousand times. She tuned him out. "Gee I don't know dad. Why don't you tell me? Why I'm grounded for in the first place. Then I'll tell you why I ran away. I didn't do anything wrong. Then out of the blue you just ground me!" Gosalyn just sneered at him. "Oh Gos you're right. I didn't have any right to ground you like that. But I had a long chat with Honker. And I think you should have a talk with him." Gosalyn just looked at him. "Not again dad. Look if Honker has something to tell me. He will tell me. And he doesn't. So can we please just drop this conversation?" With that Gosalyn picked up her picture of Alex and smiled. Drake looked at her. "You really like him don't you?" Drake asked. Gosalyn chuckled. "Yeah I do dad. I love him. I never felt this way before." Drake took a deep breath. "Gos you're not grounded anymore." He unlocked the door. Her mouth hit the ground. "Are you for real dad?" Drake smiled. "Yeah I am. Now go on you should be with Alex." She jumped up and hugged him and walked out the door.

Honker comes in. "What happened?" He asked. "Honker you don't have to tell her. Unless you really want to" Honker clapped. "Okay I'm debating on rather I should tell her or not." Drake and Launch Pad both went up to him. "Well little buddy. Just remember what ever you decide on. We'll be behind you a hundred percent!" Launch Pad said. "Thanks guys." Honker left. Drake and Launch Pad looked at each other. "So D.W. what do you think will happen?" Drake looked up. "To tell you the truth L.P. I have no idea. All I know is that what ever happens. Gosalyn will have to break somebody's heart."

**Chapter 4: The Prom

***Things get heated up. Honker and Alex are at it again. And Honker tells Alex how he really feels about Gosalyn. ***  
  



	4. The Prom

                        Chapter 4 

                         The Prom

It's the next Monday afternoon at school. Gosalyn and Melody are by their lockers.

"So Gos are you and Alex going to the prom?" Gosalyn stopped for a minute. "The Prom? Is that coming up?" Gosalyn laughed. "Yeah it's in a month." Melody rolled her eyes. "I don't know Mel. We haven't talked about it or anything." She grabbed her books and put them in her book bag. "Oh you just have to go Gos! It wouldn't be any fun without you!" Melody pleaded with her. Gosalyn sighed. "Well I'll see what I can do." Gosalyn closed her locker and they walked out side. She saw Alex's car. "Well see you tomorrow Mel!" She waved and ran to the car. She was surprised to see Honker there. "Whoa Honkman how did you beat me here?" She got in the car. "My class did a project out here today." Honker said. "That's cool! Hey babe!" She said to Alex. "Hey hon." Alex said. They drove off. "So anyways Alex our schools prom is coming up."Gosalyn said while turning the channel on the radio. "Yeah so what's you're point?" Alex laughed. "Well Melody wants me to go. So I kind of told her that I'll talk to you about it." There was along pause. "Well I guess we can go." Alex finally said. "Cool!" Gosalyn clapped. Honker had to say something. "But Gosalyn I thought that we was going to do what we always do. So stag!" Honker cried out. "I'm sorry Honker. But this is the prom we're talking about. And it will be great to actually be with a date for once." She said. Honker looked at the ground. "Oh I see." It was a long and quite ride home.  "Well Honkman. Do you want to come over and do homework together?" Alex asked. Honker laughed. "With you that would take forever." He said under his breath. "What's that supposed to mean?" Alex said. Gosalyn just rolled her eyes. Thinking to herself. :Not again. Honker got out of the car and walked to his house. Gosalyn and Alex just shrugged. And walked in Gosalyns house. 

      Later that night. Honker decides to visit her. "Hey Honkman! Come on in. We're watching TV." Drake said. "Cool thanks Mr. Mallard." He walks in and sees that Alex is still there. "Hey Honkman. Have a seat. We're just about ready to watch a movie." Gosalyn said.  "Uh no that's ok. I just came over to drop you book off." He handed it to her and walked out. Gosalyn and Alex looked at each other. "What was that all about? He's been acting very strange for a while now?" Gosalyn was starting to worry about him. "Gos I'm sure that he will be fine." Alex said. "Yeah you're probably right. Oh the movie is starting!" Gos made everybody be quite. 

        Prom Night-

Honker is going solo. And Gosalyn is with Alex. "I'm going to find Melody. And make sure she knows that she owes me for tonight." Alex laughed. "Sure babe!" She walks away. Alex sees Honker and goes up to him. "Hey Honkman. Look I want to apology for the way that I've been acting lately. Lets be friends." He took his hand out. Honker didn't want to shake his hand. "I don't think so Alex." He walked away. Alex stopped him. "Okay Honkman what is you're problem?" Honker just blew up. "You want to know my problem. My problem is you! Everything was going great between Gosalyn and me. Then you come around! And my names Honker! Not Honkman. Only Gosalyn and my closet friends can call me that! Which I don't think of you! First you take Gosalyn away from me. And now you just expect me to be you're friend? Boy do you need to wake up!" Alex didn't like where this was going. "I didn't take Gosalyn away from you!" Honker just laughed. And then a fistfight broke out. Everybody was yelling Fight! Gosalyn ran to them. 

"Will you two please stop this?" She pulled them apart. "But he started it!" Honker said. "Me? I started it? You're the one who started yelling at me!" Alex yelled. Gosalyn had enough of this. "I've had enough of this! I don't care who started it! Normally I like to watch people fight. But not when it's my best friend, boyfriend.  All you two had been doing for weeks is fighting! And I'm sick and tired of it! This was supposed to be fun. And you ruined it! I'm calling my dad to come and pick me up. I don't feel like watching you two beat each other to a pulp. So do me a favor. When you two grow up. Give me a call!" With that Gosalyn picked up her coat and walked away. "Gos wait I…" Alex called out. But it was too late. She was already long gone! "Well you sure ruined it Alex" Honker said. Alex rolled his eyes. "Look I don't have time to mess with you! And I wasn't the one who started it. You started it. I've never seen her that upset before." Alex saw Gosalyn walk out the door. Honker laughed. "This is nothing. Which means you don't know Gosalyn as well as you think you do." Alex turned around. "What's that supposed to mean? She's the best thing that ever happened to me! I love her. Now tell me why do you hate me so much?" Alex pushed him. "Because I love her Alex!" Honker yelled. And everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Alex just laughed. "You love Gosalyn? My Gosalyn?" He just cracked up laughing. "Alex you have to promise me that you wouldn't tell Gosalyn!" Honker said. "Don't worry I wouldn't. But maybe you should." Alex grabbed his coat and left.

The next day Gosalyn is watching TV. Honker and Alex both saw each other and ran to her door. She answered it, slams the door on their faces. "Gos please! We're sorry for the way we acted. Let us in please?" They both said. The door opened and it was Launch Pad. "Sorry guys but she told me to tell you to don't hold you're breath. And get a diaper or something." He was just about ready to close the door. When Alex pulls out a rose. "Launch Pad can you give this to her. And tell her that I'm so sorry for the way that I acted. And that I love her with all my heart and soul." Launch Pad takes the rose. "Sure thing little buddy!" He closes the door.

  Back inside Launch Pad gives Gosalyn the rose. "And he said that he loves you with all his heart and soul." Drake looked at his daughter and for once in her life she was speechless. "I think he's a keeper Gos." Drake said. "I uh I don't know what to say." Gosalyn said. Drake and Launch Pad started laughing. "Well that's a first." Drake teased her. With that Gos threw a pillow at them. "Very funny you guys! I don't talk that much!" Drake sat down next to his daughter. "I really think that you should forgive Alex and Honker. I'm sure that they feel terrible about last night." Gosalyn was watching TV. "Well they should! The way that they acted last night. I felt like I was babysitting them!" Gosalyn wasn't budging. "Come on Gosalyn don't you want to be their friends anymore?" Drake asked. "Nope not really." She said. Drake knew that she didn't mean it. "Gos you mean to tell me that you're just going to through away yrs of friendship with Honker away. And you're relationship with Alex away. Just over a stupid fight?" That got her to actually think about it. "Man why did you have to go and say that? You're right. Bring them in" 

Launch Pad goes to the door. "Okay you guys she's ready to hear you out!" They both walk in. Gosalyn is sitting on the couch. "Okay let's hear it." She said.  Alex got down on his knees. "Gosalyn I'm so sorry for the way that I acted last night. I don't know what came over me. I just love you so much." Her mood quickly changed. "So do you forgive me?" She went up and kissed him. "Is that a yes?" She laughed. "What do you think?" He chuckled. "Well now that's settled. I have to go to work." Alex walked out. Honker looked at her. "Oh Gos I'm sorry to for last night." Gosalyn laughed. "No sweat Honk. It's cool!" 

Later that night Gosalyn and Honker are watching a basketball game. "Go! Get him! Go shot it! Score!" Gosalyn yelled. Honker took this time to tell Gosalyn how he feels.

"Uh Gos can I talk to you?" He asked. Gosalyn was paying too much attention to the game. "Honk can it wait?" She asked. "No it can't" Honker said. Gosalyn turned the TV. Off. "Alright Honk what is it?" Honker took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this so I'm going to just say it." Gosalyn got upset. "Just say it Honk. This is me you're talking to. You can tell me anything." She took a sip of her pop. "Okay here goes. Gosalyn I'm in love with you!" That took her by surprise. She spat her pop out.

Next Chapter: The Reaction

***What will happen next? Will she feel the same way? Will she break up with Alex? Only one way to find out. Come back soon. And read the next chapter!******


	5. The reaction

                             Chapter 5 

                              The reaction

The last time that we saw them. Honker has just confessed his feelings to Gosalyn. Let's join them now.

Gosalyn spat her pop what. And started coughing. She turned to Honker. "What?" Honker looked her into her eyes. "I love you Gosalyn! I've always had. I just never had the guts to tell you in person." Gosalyn just laughed. "Very funny Honker. Don't do that! You scared me half to death over here! You don't love me." She turned the game back on. "Gosalyn I'm telling you the truth! You're the first thing that I think about when I go to bed, when I wake up in the mornings. I want you to be my girl friend!" There was a dead silence. "You know what Honk. I just remembered that I have some chores. That I haven't done yet." She gets up and walks into the kitchen. "Oh alright then. I'll talk to you later then." Honker gets up and walks out. 

In the kitchen Gosalyn is washing dishes.  "So what did Honker have to say?" Drake said. Gosalyn just laughed. "Oh dad you're not going to believe this. But Honker said that he's in love with me! Isn't that too funny?" It was silent again. "Okay how come you're not laughing?" Drake looked at her. "Gos I think you better sit down." He pulled a chair out for her. "Um okay dad" She sat down. She knew that this wasn't good. "Hon Honker was telling you the truth. He admitted it to me last Friday." She just froze. "Hello? Gosalyn?" Drake waved his hand in front of her face. She finally snapped out of it. "Oh great! Now I don't know how to act around him!" She covered her face with her hands. "Just act normal Gos." Drake said. "Oh yeah right dad! He'll probably think that I made a pass at him! Oh why did you have to tell me this!" She laid her head down. "It would of came out sooner or later." Gosalyn looked at him. "So does anybody else know?" Just then Launch Pad comes walking in. "So Gos what do you think about Honker liking you?" Gosalyn groaned. "You knew?" Launch Pad laughed. "I knew for along time." She laid her head back down and groaned. 

          The doorbell rings. "That's probably Alex!" She ran to the door. They said theirs hi's. They walked in the living room. "Okay Gosalyn what's wrong? You're not talking." Gosalyn looked at him. "Promise me that you're not going to overact when I tell you this." Alex laughed. "You know when something going to be unpleasant when somebody tells you not to overact. So what's wrong?" She took a deep breath. "Honker has a crush on me." She said really fast. There was no response. "Alex at least just give me a sign that you're ok with this!" He just cracked up laughing. "And what's so funny?" She didn't think anything was funny about it. "Well Gosalyn I knew about since the prom." Gosalyn freak out. "You knew too! This is just great! What am I the only person who didn't know?" Alex nodded his head. "Great I'm the only one who didn't know what was going on with my best friend! This is just perfect! I might as well just stay in my room. That way everybody can just tell me what's going to happen in my life!" She flopped down on the pillows. "Aren't you getting a little carried away?" Alex asked. "No! That is so easy for you to say. You're best friend doesn't have a crush on you!" Her voice was still muffled from the pillow. Alex laughed. "I sure hope not. I'll have to transfer to another school. Although he is kind of cute." With that Gosalyn threw a pillow at him. "Hey! Watch the face!" Gosalyn cracked up laughing. "Now there's the laugh that I love so much." Gosalyn sat up. "Everything is going to be fine." Gosalyn looked at him. "I sure hope you're right Alex. I don't want to lose a best friend over this." She hated the way she was feeling about this. "Trust me!" He got a big sly look on his face. "What are you think about Alex? I know that look. And it's never any good." Gosalyn said. He started to tickle her. "Alex! Stop it! You know I hate being tickled! Get off!" Just then her dad walks in. They both get up real fast, move apart. "Hi daddy! Hey Mr. Mallard!" They both had a big on their faces. "Uh hi. What are you two up to?" They laughed nervously. "Uh nothing. Nothing at all dad. Just sitting here watching the old tube. Yup that's all." Gosalyn said. "Ooh really? Mind if I join you?" Alex quickly answered. "Sure Mr. Mallard. The more the merrier as I always say." He had a grin on his face. "Great! I'll be right back with the pop corn!" Gosalyn rolled her eyes. After he left. Gosalyn hit Alex on the arm. "Ouch! You know you're really abusive!" He was rubbing his hand. "Why did you go and tell him that for?" Alex was still rubbing his hand. "What was I supposed to do? He was standing right there. Man that hurts!" Gosalyn shook her head. "Man you are such a baby. I barely even touched you!" She laughed.

Her dad comes walking in with a big bowl of popcorn. "Who wants popcorn!" He passed the bowl around. And sat right between the two. "So Gos what are you going to do about Honker?" She sighed. "I don't know dad. I'm going to have to think about it." Alex got a worried look on his face. "You're not thinking about breaking up with me are you?" Gosalyn had a loving smile on her face. "No. I don't think so. I'm just thinking about how to tell Honker that I'm not interested without breaking his heart bad." Drake looked at his daughter. And laughed. "It just seems like yesterday. I was yelling at you about not playing soccer in the house. Now you're worried about breaking some boys heart. When did you grow up?" Gosalyn chuckled. "Dad that was yesterday remember! You caught me playing in the house. And said "That's it! When are you going to learn to be more careful! You're grounded for life. You're allowance is cut off until further noticed" It's amazing what I can remember huh dad?" Drake laughed. "I never yell at you like that!" Alex laughed about their relationship. Launch Pad comes in with a bowl of popcorn. "Hey guys Pelicans ISLAND is on now!" He sat next to Drake and turned the channel. "L.P. we've seen ever episode 100 times maybe even more!"  Drake said. L.P. laughed. "Yeah but it's still funny!" Everybody rolled his or her eyes. 

2 hours later the marathon is over. Everybody stretched and yawned. "Well Gos I better go. My mom is probably wondering about me." Alex got up and grabbed his keys. "Okay. Help me up!" She called out. She reached her hands out and he pulled her up. "Man I'm getting old!" She said. "Hey, don't say that! I'm older then you." Alex said. They went up the door. "Gos don't worry so much. Just tell the Honkman what you feel inside. And everything will work for you. I just know it!" Gosalyns mouth hit the floor. "Wow Alex I didn't know that you was that deep! Where did you get that from?" She laughed. "I read it off a greeting card once." Alex said. She rolled her eyes. "Well drive safe Alex!" He walked out the door. She went back to the living room and just crashed on the couch. "Dad, what am I going to do? Honker is like my best friend. And Ahh I just don't know what to do!" Drake laughed. "Man remember when the only thing you was worried about was rather or not you're team won or lost. Now you're worried about this. I just don't believe it!" Gosalyn chuckled. "Yeah I remember those days. I wish that I could just go back to that time." She yawned. "I think that you better go to bed before I have to carry you up there." Gosalyn shot him a dirty look. "Hey! I'm not that heavy! I only weigh 90 pounds! So you better watch it!" She yawned again. Drake raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay okay dad. I'm going! But I'm not tired!" She couldn't keep her eyes open.  Drake just shook his head. Yeah she was growing up but she's still the same Gosalyn that he known and loved. Still lots of sprit and everything. "Night Gos!" He laughed. "I can't believe that you're making me go to sleep. I'm not tired one bit!" She was complaining all the way up to her room. 

 She walked into her room, laid in her bed. "I don't know what he's talking about? I'm not (yawns) tired." She fell asleep. **In her dream*** She was talking to Honker on the bridge. "Honker I'm sorry I don't feel the same why you do. I hope you understand." Then before her eyes she saw Honker chance. He was red, mad! "Oh I understand Gosalyn. I really do. You're only interested in somebody who's good in sports! And is popular. Isn't that right Gosalyn?" He started pushing her. "Honker that's not true! And you know it! And don't push me! Cause you know that I can push just as hard or harder then you can!" Honker pushed her again. "Yeah right Gosalyn! Like I believe that! Just admit it! You just don't like somebody like me!" Honker pushed her one more time. This time she had enough. She pushed him back. But a little too hard. He fell off the bridge! Gosalyn ran to the end of the bridge. "Honker No!" She finally woke up. She looked at the clock. "Man it's only 4 am." Breathing really hard. "That's it. I'm telling him tomorrow!" She fell back to sleep.

Next day after school. She saw Honker by his locker. "Honker can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. "I guess." They walked to the café. "Honker I'm so sorry. But I don't feel the same way you do. You are my best friend. And I don't want to do anything to destroy that. You are like a brother to me. I hope you understand." She smiled. "Yea I understand." And they hugged. "Gosalyn can I ask you something?" She sat back down. "You just did Honk." They laughed. "If you weren't with Alex, not my best friend. Would you go out with me?" Gosalyn laughed. "With out a doubt Honkman. Now can I ask you something?" He laughed. "You just did!" She laughed. "Copycat! But anyways. Do you think that we would make it as a couple?" He thought about it for a while. They looked at each other then laugh. "You're right. We probably wouldn't make the best of couples." Honker laughed. "Hey Honkman how about this Friday after the game we go get a pizza or something just the two of us" Honker automatically started singing "Just the Two OF US" by Will Smith. "Just the two of us. We can make it if we try! Building sand castles in the sky!" Gosalyn cracked up laughing. "Okay Will so is that a yes?" He said "yes, what about Alex?" Gosalyn laughed. "Oh he wants to spend time with his friends this Friday." Honker laughed too. "You mean he doesn't want to spend it with you?" Gosalyn looked at him. "I know! How dare he have a life besides me!" Honker was glad that everything was back to normal. "Oh Honk I almost forgot. My dad wants you to stop by sometime this week. And help him hook up his new high-tech gizmo thing of a bob he got last night in the mail."  They both started walking out the door. "Something's never change!" Honker said. "You're telling me Honkman!"  They were outside. "Okay where is that boyfriend of mine!" Gosalyn said while looking for Alex's car. Honker looked too. "I don't know Gos. Are you sure he's picking us up today?" Honker asked. "He better if he knows what's good for him!" Honker laughed. He's glad that he's not her boyfriend. She saw his car. "Oh there he is! I'll race you to him!" Honker groaned. "Gosalyn you know that you will beat me. Cause in you're words "youre just nataully that good at what ever you do!" He turned around and she was gone. "Hey! No fair!" He ran to catch up with her. "Hey Honkman what kept you so long?" She joked. "You didn't say go!" Honker said. "So she beat you again huh Honkman?" Alex said. "Alex can you please stop calling me that?" Honker asked as he got in the car. "Oops sorry Honker. All you had to do was tell me. That you didn't like it." Gosalyn turned around. "See Honkman he's not that bad of a person is he?" She laughed. "Hey! How come she can call you that but I can't?" Alex asked. "Because she's Gosalyn and you're not!" Honker said. Gosalyn just stuck her tongue out at him. "Ha ha. He likes me more then you! The Gos wins again! Its official 10 out of 10 people prefer the Gos over Alex!" She laughed. "You think she has a big of enough head on her?" Alex asked Honker. "I don't know Alex. I think it could have be a little bit bigger." Honker said. They both started laughing. "Hey I can't help it of I'm (the boys join in) that naturally good at whatever I do." The boys laugh even harder. "Hey don't make me hit you two!" Then she started to laugh.

Next Chapter: The Party

****Gosalyn throws a big party and this time it's Honker who falls in love (this will be the last chapter)****** 


	6. The Party

                        Chapter 6 

                         The Party

You see everybody at Gosalyns house. "And now put you're hands together for the star of the basketball team. The one the only Gosalyn Mallard!" Drake opened the door. And out comes Gosalyn. "Thanks dad! Everybody thanks for coming to the party! I can't believe that we actually won the championship games! This is so cool!" She walked around and said hi to everybody. "Hey Honkman! How's it going?" Honker wasn't much of a party person. He was mostly a wallflower. "Hey congrats Gosalyn. This is some party you're having." He saw everybody from school there. "Yeah I know. I can't believe that Alex and my dad set this whole thing up for me. It's just amazing. I mean the whole school is here! It's so unreal." She laughed. "Yeah I know. They must have worked on this for weeks!" Her dad yelled at for her. "Hey Gos come here somebody wants to talk to you!"  Gosalyn turned around. "Coming dad. I'm glad that you came Honkman! Talk to you later!" She went to her dad. Honker didn't really fit in. So he wasn't feeling comfortable there. If this wasn't Gosalyns party. He wouldn't of came.  He looked all over and saw everybody having fun. "Man I wish that I was more like Gosalyn. She has all the friends. Everybody likes her. She's not afraid to speak her mind. No matter how much trouble she'll get in!" 

Melody comes walking to him. "Hey Honker care to dance?" That took him by surprise. Why would somebody like Melody want to dance with him? "Melody you know that I can't dance. If my life depended on it." She laughed. "You think that matters? I bet cha that almost everybody here can't dance. But it's all about having fun." With that he got up and started dancing. Gosalyn was on the stairs. "Okay everybody I know that you're going to kill me for doing this. But it's time for the Macarena!" She yelled and everybody groaned and rolled their eyes. She walked down the stairs back to her dad. "Come on dad! I've seen you do this dance hundreds of time!" Drake laughed nervously. "That's ok Gos. I think that I'll just sit this one out." He sat down. And he turned around and saw L.P doing it. "L.P!" He laughed. "Go L.P.! It's you birthday! It's you're birthday!" Gosalyn and Alex sang. "Melody I've never done this dance before." Honker cried out. "Don't worry Honker. If Launch Pad can do it. So can you. Just follow what I do okay?" Honker followed her every move. He was having a blast! "Man Melody I've never had this much fun in along time." He laughed. "See it's not that hard to dance" She said. The song ended and Gosalyn got back up on the stairs. "Okay people. You can kill Alex for this one. But it's "Who Let THE DOGS OUT!" And remember you have Alex to thank for this." Everybody looks at Alex. He laughs nervously. "Uh hi guys!" Everybody yells, "Get him!" He takes off. "Help me!"

Melody laughs. "Man those two is something else aren't they?" Honker saw Alex hiding behind Gosalyn. "Yeah there really something alright. We still haven't figured out what." Gosalyn was pushing Alex out of her way. When her dad comes along. They walk out of the room. "I wonder where they went?" Honker asked. "I don't know Honker. She's leaving her own party. How do you like that?" They both laughed.

 Back with Gosalyn. They were in the backyard.  "Gos I know that you're birthday isn't until another 5 months. But I can't wait to give you the present." He opens the door and there was a baby blue neon Saturn. Gosalyns mouth hit the floor. "No way dad! Is this for real?" She asked. "Yup. I bought it last week. Happy early birthday Gos!" Gosalyn couldn't believe it. Mr. Cheapskate actually bought her a car. "Alright. Who are you and what did you do to my dad!" Drake rolled his eyes. "Gosalyn can't a dad do something nice for his daughter?" Gosalyn looked up at him. "Yeah. But when it happens to be you. I have to think twice about it." Drake handed her the keys. "Just take the keys Gosalyn." Alex said. "Alright." She took the keys. "Keen Gears!" They both ran to the car. "Wow! I wish that my parents would give me something like this for my birthday!" Alex whined. Gosalyn laughed. "Gee I thought that of all people you should know Alex. It's because I'm Gosalyn. And you're not!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Drake comes up to them. "So I take it that you like it?" Gosalyn had a big grin on her face. "Like isn't the right word dad. I love it. It's so cool! Thanks dad!" Drake grinned. He was glad that she liked it. 

Back inside with Melody and Honker is having a conversation. "I've thought that I've never see the day. Where Gosalyn gets all lovey dovey with a guy." Melody laughed. "Oh I know. It was a total surprise to me that she was going out with him." Honker joked. "Yeah I was like wow! He must be something to grab her attention." Just then a slow song comes on. "Do you care to dance Melody?" She nodded. And they got up and danced. "Honker I've never noticed this before. But you're kind of cute." She whispered. Honker was speechless. The only one that ever told him that was his mom. And that didn't even count. "Uh thanks Mel. You're not bad looking either." He never felt this comfortable around a girl. Besides Gosalyn but that was diffent. 

Gosalyn and Alex and Drake come walking in. "Thanks again dad. I still can't believe that you got me a car. For my birthday!" Drake loves seeing his daughter like this. "No problem Gosalyn. Now go back out there. And have fun with you're friends!" Gosalyn laughed. "Only if you will do the Macarena with me!" Drake wasn't going to budge. Gosalyn knew that. So she went to the stairs again. "People can I have attention please. I know we already did the Macarena. But this time will you please cheer my dad on. That way he has to do it!" Everybody laughed. And clapped. "Alright Gos. You win! I'll do the Macarena with you!" She goes down the stairs. The music starts. "Okay dad. Just do what I do. Look Launch Pad is doing it!" He gets up and does it. "Hey this is actually kind of fun! Now I know why you kids to this all the time." Gosalyn laughed. "It's fun isn't it?" Drake laughed. The song ended. "Aww it's over? Let's do it again!" Drake said. "No that's ok dad. You can continue to be the wall on the floor again." Gosalyn laughed. "Thank goodness. I don't think my body can do that anymore!" Drake took a deep sigh and sat back down. 

Melody ran over to Gosalyn, Honker went over to Alex. "Gos! I think I'm in love!" Gosalyn was speechless. "Really with who?" She points to Honker. "Wow! With Honker? My two best friends are going out! That is so cool. Weird but cool. You should really go for it!" Gosalyn couldn't help but smile. She was glad to see Honker moving on. "You really think so Gos?" Melody asked. Gosalyn raised an eyebrow. "Mel this is Honker we're talking about! I've known him since I was 9 yrs old. Honker is a great guy. You should really go for it!" Melody lauged. "Wow this is a first. You giving me advice about a boy!" Gosalyn laughed. "Well there's a first thing for everything Mel" 

Back with the boys. "Way to go dude!" Alex gave Honker a high five. "Do you think I would be crazy to ask her out?" Alex laughed. "Honker I think you would be crazy if you didn't ask her out dude!" Honker chuckled. "I finally know how you and Gosalyn feel." Alex was really glad that there weren't any hard feelings about that. "It feels great doesn't it?" Honker laughed. "Yeah it is. I guess it was just a fling with Gosalyn." Alex covered up his mouth. "Shhh! Don't let Gosalyn hear you say that!  She'll hit you over that!" They both laughed. The girls come walking up the boys. "Come on Mel lets show these boys how this dance really goes!" Gosalyn said. "I'm with you Gosalyn!" Her and 4 of her friends get in the middle of the floor. NSYNCS "BYE BYE BYE" is on. The girls do the whole dance. Drake and Honker and Alex all stair at them. "Girls I swear. They do everything perfect!" Alex said. They all laugh. "That's my Gosalyn though. She always had to be perfect." Drake laughed. "But I wouldn't want her any other way. Would you?" Alex joked. They both laugh.

Later that night there watching a movie.  Honker and Melody couldn't take their eyes off each other. "Okay kids who wants popcorn?" Drake asked. With that the whole bowl of popcorn was done. "I guess I'm going to have to make another bowl." Drake got up and went back in the kitchen. "Everybody be quite! This is my favorite part in this movie. Stop talking now!" Gosalyn yelled. Honker turned to Alex. "I'm glad that she's not my girlfriend now." They both laugh. Honker turned to Melody. "Is it ok if I hold you're hand?" Melody laughed. "I would like that Honker." They hold hands. Gosalyn watched that. She turned to Alex and told him. Alex gave Honker thumbs up.  Honker nodded back. Gosalyn laid her head down on Alex's chest. Alex pushed Gosalyn. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" Gosalyn yelled. "Pass it on!" Alex said. So she did it Melody, so on. And it got back to Alex. "Okay that's not funny anymore!" Everybody laughed. 

The movie ended and Drake turned the TV off. "Okay people time to go. You don't have to go home. But you can't stay here. Lets move it out!" Everybody groaned. "Come on people its midnight!" Drake turned the lights on. "Ahh! The bright light! I'm melting! Auntie Em! Aunty Em! Oh what a cruel world! Dad you could have at least given us warning before doing something like that!" Gosalyn joked. Everybody was getting up and stretching. "Well see you all on Monday." Gosalyn said. She waved good-bye to everybody. Honker and Melody came up to her. "Well see you later Gos!" Honker said. "I've never thought that you two would make a couple. But I guess cupid has his ways." She laughed. "Yeah either did I. But love is strange!" Melody said. "Walk safe you guys!" Drake called out. They walked out. Gosalyn turned to Alex. "Gee he sure got over me fast didn't he?"Gosalyn laughed. "Aww did that hurt you're rep?" Gosalyn gave him a dirty look. "Oh be quite!" She hit him on the arm. "Oww! What is with you and hitting me? That's abusive! Now I'm leaving you!" Alex rubbed his arm. Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "You big baby. There's no way that could hurt. Watch this. Hey dad comes here for a second." She yelled out to her dad. Drake comes walking up. "Yes Gos what do you want?" She hits him on the arm. "See Alex that doesn't hurt. Does it dad?" Drake was in pain. "Oh no Gosalyn. That didn't hurt me one bit!" He walked away to the kitchen. "See Alex!" Alex rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you're dad says. It still hurts!" Alex whimpered. "Get out of here you big baby!" Gosalyn joked. "Oh now you're telling me what to do huh? I might as well come with a leash!" Alex teased. "Just go! Drive safe Alex." They hug and he walks out. "What's he talking about? That didn't hurt. And my dad should know." She thought to her self. "Well good night dad!" She started to make it to the stairs. "Ahem! Aren't you forgetting anything?" Drake asked. "Um lets see everybody is gone. No I don't think so." She almost made it to the stairs again. "Gosalyn you're friends made a mess clean it up!" Drake ordered her. "But dad it will be here in the morning you know." Gosalyn said. "In case you have forgotten Gosalyn. It is morning. And if you want to actually drive you're new car that I bought you. Then I suggest you get you're tail feathers down here. And clean up!" Gosalyn sighed. "Fine what ever dad." She goes back down and cleans up. "There happy?" She asked. "Much. Now you may go to sleep." Drake kissed her on the head. Gosalyn mumbles when she goes up the stairs. "Oh some things never chance. She might be growing up. But she's still the same Gosalyn." Drake chuckled. And went upstairs and turned off the lights.

The End  
  



End file.
